This invention relates to a system for positively expelling liquid propellant for a rocket motor or similar device.
In the construction and operation of liquid propellant propulsion systems for rocket motors, one of the major problems involves the release of the propellant to the rocket motor without the inclusion of bubbles. Another problem relates to the metering of the fuel which may involve starting and stopping the flow of the fuel at predetermined times and under predetermined pressures.
Various attempts have been made to provide such a system, among which is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,798 which relates to a liquid propellant propulsion system and U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,118 which relates to providing an aircraft fuel tank for reducing the danger of explosions due to the mixing of gasoline vapors and air.